User talk:Loleil
Archive 1 * Archive 2 Table Styles Is there a consistent style sheet I can refer to, css perhaps, that has the list of classes with the colors for tables? I made it a template, but its better for the site if I used css in my table templates instead of hard coding the color into another template. --Tierrie 03:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Well then, I think we'd work just fine. I know css. And I know how to work with wiki-code. What I can't be bothered to do is write up overly detailed descriptions for wikis. So, who I talk to to get access to the wiki stylesheet? --Tierrie 05:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Wow, that's some awesome stuff there. I'm in the middle of some massive changes - converting all the armor pages over to templates. I'll pour over it tomorrow - and if what I need is in it, I won't have to change anything. --Tierrie 06:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: So my twitchy eyed monkey and I looked over the css file. And then the source. And then, after we've both sobered up a little, I discovered that it doesn't really have what I want. How can I get access to modify that file? --Tierrie 19:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates Yea, I have discussed with User:Selty regarding this matter and we believed that creature template need to be standardized as the creature template. As you mentioned I will create a forum topic. -- Snfonseka 08:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) if i didn't speak with irving after uldred battle, what am i supposed to do to restore alistair opinion of me? I can't load the game, because i got too far in the game...if you leave the tower after killing uldred you can't find any other mage to help you? Irving vanish? Re: Lore and Spoiler Template Loleil, did I ever tell you you're my favorite admin? No. Really. You are. Thanks for making the change and pointing me towards the spoiler template. I've seen it before, but I have bigger plans for it. Big! But right now I'm fixing the DLC page. And, just in case I forgot, I love the pictures you uploaded too - Memory Band, The Lucky Stone, etc.. They are all going to get used --Tierrie 03:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm about to head out and join my friends for a couple drinks - I put up the changes I wanted to make at my playground. Pretty amazing right? Right! --Tierrie 05:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Ooooh, Loleil is Tierrie's FAVORATE admin. I know someone who's getting something extra in her stocking this X-Mas. -- Maria Caliban 05:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Maria, did I ever tell you, you're my favorite admin? You know what I like most about you? You're funny and flirty. And while I don't know much about you, I'd like to change that. --Tierrie 05:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :: What do you mean -5 approval from you and Loleil? F8 F8 F8! --Tierrie 05:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::So it was all lies? No re-load will save you the 40 approval you just lost . Loleil 08:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm flattered that I had 40 approval to lose. But, I'll make it up to you. For you, I would threaten priests with bodily harm. Repeatedly. --Tierrie 16:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Bee tea dub, I updated the DLC page. I'm only a second-rate wordsmith, so if you'd like to rewrite the descriptions for each DLC, the angels shall sing your praises tonight. --Tierrie 17:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Bee tea dub dub - Items crafted by Wade page is used as an include. I didn't want to make it a template because in my mind, templates are pages that are used for layouts. "Items Crafted by Wade" is included by all the pages in the list. Pee Esss, HARRO! --Tierrie 10:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) re: Skin It turns out that the "custom skin" that we got was just a cool background image (as part of EA's marketing blitz for DA) that you could only see if you were logged out. I think it was taken down about the same time that the main page trailer was due to be removed (beginning of this week). It looked basically like the background still running at Gamespot. So no real new skin, which means no worrying about having to change template colors. JoePlay (talk) 01:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Changing "Player Character" to "The Warden" Do you need any help with that?--Warden Of The Dales 22:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Changing Player Character to The Warden Sure I'd be happy to. --Warden Of The Dales 23:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) And so I did (: The Qunari Prisoner I've just altered the page on the "The Qunari Prisoner" quest. Could you check it over for me? --Warden Of The Dales 15:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Removing "file" and "image" pre-fix from template image Sure anytime, I love to help out make the wikia look better. Now with this new look it all looks that much more professional. Great job at setting this whole wikia all up and maintaining it, must have cost you a lot of time and effort. So a thanks back to you and all the other admins and mods out here :) --Mytharox 01:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Raw Data / Formula Information I recently joined so that I could add actual numbers and formulas to stuff (I'm using the toolset to examine the game's scripts). I've taken a stab at it by entering a lot of information about Creation Spells. Could you / other people let me know what they like or dislike about my formatting, etc. before I do other stuff? I was thinking about putting a "Data" bullet with subbullets for the raw info, but decided against it. --Various Pickles 03:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Edit: I've also updated the "spells" for the Arcane Warrior. --Various Pickles 05:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Edit: An asterisk (the star you mentioned) is used as a symbol for multiplication in programming languages (seemingly all of them) and whenever formulas are presented in text. I think its commonly known enough to use it without a sidenote. Also, using an "x" instead looks weird. --Various Pickles 16:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Heraldry Okay so hypothetically speaking, lets say you went ahead and made a really offbeat page about say, heraldry. What would you do with it? Hypothetically speaking. Because no one would actually make a page about heraldry. --Tierrie 05:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : Oh, all that whacking about seems like a lot more work than one guy can handle. Its a good thing its hypothetical, like the US budget deficit and not real, like unicorns. --Tierrie 19:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: You complete me.... ah work. You complete mah work. --Tierrie 22:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Item Boxes Based on the new style, I've made some item info boxes. Perhaps you could take a look at it? I've also posted them on the wiki forum. *Template:ItemInfoBox_New - This is the new ItemInfoBox template. *Juggernaut_Helm and Winter's Breath - These are the two old style items I've used in my examples. *Userpage - These are the examples. Friendly greetings from --Mytharox 16:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : Myth, you might consider using in place of the actual link to the gold piece for future compatibility. In case we ever change the background away from black, hard linking the DAO gold pieces are going to look hideous as they are not transparent. --Tierrie 17:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks Loleil :D We sorted it out, Tierrie added the gold,silver,bronze templates to it and we can add gold=5, silver=10, bronze=20 and the template will then simple put value = 5g 10s 20b with the right coin images.--Mytharox 00:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Massive massive deep linking Why hello my favorite admin. I wanted to share some amazing news - Pwr905 is working on Caridin our resident Golem right? I came up with a brilliant idea. You know those armor items? The ones like Juggernaut Helm, Juggernaut Gloves, Boots of Diligence? There's a hundred of those things and it's not worth the effort to go over each one - especially ones like Dalish Leather Gloves, or Splintmail Gloves. However, Pwr905 can fix up our Golem Caridin so that it can read data files that I will extract. Then, in Golem-time, it will create those pages one by one. I'll will work on a template, and within a fortnight, we can have links to every single armor in game. --Tierrie 23:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Shale Due to Shale originally being a she what do I put down? Because Shale has a more masculine attitude as a golem. So what should it be: he or she? --Warden Of The Dales 23:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) News Update Hi Loleil, there's two significant bits of news - first of all, version 1.01b of Dragon Age has been released. And secondly Blood Dragon Armor 1.1 has also been released. You might want to update the news page with that information and the changelogs. Cheers! --Tierrie 05:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Dragon Age is featured in today's Penny Arcade strip. It has spoilers but its hilarious. Weekend News Update! --Tierrie 19:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Game Data vs. Lore and Other Random Information As you know, I've been contributing a lot of game data (esp. in Spells) recently. On a bunch of the pages I'm looking to edit (the class pages, for example) there is currently a wall of text, most of it completely random lore and references. I think people come wikis (and esp. this one considering Bioware's sucks and the game has no manual) for actual information (i.e. data, formulas, how things work), not to reread the codex. On the other hand, I don't feel like being a jerk and throwing other peoples' work into edit history, even if it is a clusterfuck (in some articles, sigh). Any advice? Example of my predicament: Arcane Warrior Spellcasting - I'm going to effectively gut the article to make an Armed Spellcasting reference page. --Various Pickles 21:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC)